


If We Lose Our Way

by signofthesky



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, im sprace trash, prompt, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signofthesky/pseuds/signofthesky
Summary: Prompt: “Okay I know that being in the woods at 2am is a weird thing to be doing but I saw this rabbit and- wait why are you in the woods at 2am? Fuck, I’m gonna die, aren’t I?”





	If We Lose Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a downgrade from the one i published the other day but uh, i tried. my tumblr is andrichardson feel free to request things!!

Spot Conlon mutters curses under his breath. He walks briskly through a winding trail marked off by signs. His foot catches on a stray tree limb, causing him to skip forward and lean against an adjacent tree for support. 

“Fucking tree,” He mumbles. Nature, always the inconvenience. 

His phone buzzes from inside his back pocket. Spot angrily retrieves it and presses it to his ear. 

“What could you possibly want now?” He demands. Silence on the other line. He returns the phone to its original holding space and rubs his face with his right hand. The man notes that it’s now early morning. He should be heading home. As he turns to head back down the path, he runs right into something. Before he can get a word out, the dark figure speaks. 

It’s a boy, obviously stunned and knocked over by the impact. He quickly picks himself up before trying to explain. 

“Okay, I know that being in the woods at 2am is a weird thing to be doing but I saw this rabbit and- wait why are YOU in the woods at 2am? Fuck, I’m going to die, aren’t I?” He speaks somewhat frantically (in abnormally high pitched voice, may Spot add). 

“You chased a fucking rabbit? Into the forest? In the middle of the night?” Spot asks incredulously. 

The boy looks down and frowns. “Uh, yeah? Well, I mean, no. I didn’t chase it per say. A fox was following it so I started following it too and the fox ran away,” 

“So what are you, Mother Theresa?” Spot inquires as he rests his shoulder against another tree trunk. 

“No, I’m Race,”

“Your name is Race? This just keeps getting better and better!”

Race frowns. He takes a moment to survey the other man. He’s a few inches shorter than Race is. His outfit screams ‘teenage rebellion’, what with the dark jeans and shirt and black leather jacket with matching boots. 

“Looks like you have the whole angsty act down pretty well,” Race observes. Spot lifts an eyebrow and scoffs. 

“Looks like your flirting skills could use some work,” Spot counters. 

“I can do better,” Race replies smoothly. 

“Give me your best shot. Huh?” The shorter boy prompts. 

Racetrack reaches up at lightning speed and grabs the other boy’s face. Before Spot can even blink, Race’s lips are on his.


End file.
